


Bookish Delights

by Hallownight89



Series: Reconciliation adventures [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Married Sex, Naughty, Regency, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fun in the afternoon, taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Daphne finds a naughty book Simon May or may not have left for her to find. Broadening her awareness and she decides to experiment further and gains confidence!Smutty post reconciliation.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Reconciliation adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108202
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	Bookish Delights

The Duke of Hastings woke early, he was to attend a shoot with the other Lords nearby and having already put it off for the almost 5 weeks since he and Daphne had returned to Clyvedon from London following their misunderstanding and subsequent reconciliation. He groaned seeing the light shining in through the crack in the curtains as he remembered what today held for him.

Rolling over to see his wife stirring, his handsome face broke into a wide smile, leaning down to kiss her brow and running a hand over arm “Good Morning Your grace” he simpered. Daphne’s face broke into the wide smile, that always send blood rushing through his body and since neither of them had bothered to dress following last nights activities, it was obvious _where_ the blood had rushed to. Daphne leaned up to capture her husbands lips with her own, rolling to lean into his bare chest “It is a good morning indeed Your Grace” she smirked down at him, noting the bulge pressing against her “however, if I recall, should you not be dressing for your hunt” Simon groaned into her lips. “Do not remind me. I would much rather stay here with you. Here in our bed”

Daphne laughed, “I can tell Your Grace” she smirked and ran her hand up his thigh “But, as you so rightly pointed out last night, you cannot very well ignore this any longer without being very rude. nearly 5 weeks of declining the invite…” she continued “Blast it” Simon groaned pushing himself up “yes your Grace you are right, though perhaps a quick one before I depart?” he asked hopefully leaning to kiss his wife and pushing her down, and about to move to lie atop of her when the door knocked with Jeffries dulcet tones coming through the large oak door “Your Grace, the hunting party will be here shortly”

Daphne could not help but laugh as Simon rolled, his face pressing into the pillows swearing before answering “I will be a few moments Jeffries” Simon had a pout on his lips that Daphne found adorable. “the Sooner you leave, the sooner you shall return, Simon” Daphne said sitting herself up, knowing she too would have callers soon as she had preparations to make for the arrival of her family in a fortnight. Simon pouted “I shall be waiting for you upon your return” she leant in and kissed him once more as Simon sat “Now make haste before I am reduced to clinging to your legs and demanding you stay here with me” with what was clearly a great effort Simon got up and putting on his robe, leaned down and kissed his wife “You are right my love, I am sure I can bare a few hours knowing you will be waiting” and he left the bedchamber to ready himself, not daring to look back lest he relent on his duties and stay in bed for the entire day, again, with his wife.

Three Hours after Simon had departed, Daphne had broke her fast and had a meeting with Mrs Colston discussing the minute details of her families arrival, making her aware of the size and chaos that was due to descend on Clyvedon house as she had invited her full family, Hyacinth included. Daphne, still not quite used to the size of her new home, had made her away to the library, planning to pass the time with a book rather than the pianoforte.

She smiled to herself, remembering the rather amorous activities that she and Simon had enjoyed in the library during their honeymoon. The ladder had not moved and Daphne felt herself blush and felt warm at the thought of the last 6 weeks. Since returning, she and Simon had not spent this much time apart, other than her toilette, and an hour here or there when Simon had to go to his study to do some estate management, they had been together. Whilst no longer an innocent Daphne knew she still had a lot to learn but Simon was as much a willing teacher as she was a student.

She made her way through the library to the room that linked, Simon’s study. She knew her book had left in there just last night, as she had wandered in to see if he was done for the day. Her book had been left on the Chassis Lounge as he had swept her off her feet and carried her back to their chambers.

The room was still in his father style, so Daphne knew he did not like to spend so much time in there. It needed redecorating in Simon’s style. The desk was similar to that of the one in Hastings House, upon the desk sat an old book. It was blank with no writing and no title on the spine. Curiosity started to overcome her, this book was definitely not here last night, she thought to herself, Had Simon left it out on purpose?

Simon knew she had read the letters he had written to his father, she had told him as much. He knew of his wife’s curious nature, so perhaps he had left it for her to find?

Her curious mind getting the better of her she flipped the book open to a random page, her eyes widening in shock as she closed it again. An image of a man and woman, coupling in the oddest position made her flush.

Why on earth did Simon own this book!? She thought to herself, and why had he left it out? Any servant could have found this. No, that can’t be the case, this was his private study, no one save her was allowed in here. He **must** have left it for her to find.

Intrigue got the better of her and picking the book up she sat on the chaise, and flicked through a few of the pages. She felt the blush on her face Latin words popping up at her as she flicked through, some with pictures to accompany the words meaning no description was necessary, her eyes flicking on positions, a man standing behind a woman her dress clearly above her hips and him standing behind her. But a word at the bottom caught her attention _Fellatio_. She read the description and flushed feeling warm, using a free hand to fan herself, picturing her on her knees, Simon in her mouth, pleasuring him and he did her with his.

Daphne was so lost in the images, feeling her own arousal building, she had not heard the very object of her thoughts making his way into the room.

Simon had an awful morning, being left wanting his wife so badly, meant he had missed every single shot that morning, and was subject to much ridicule from the gentleman. After several hours he admitted defeat and headed back to Clyvedon house, with every intention of dragging his wife back to their chambers and doing everything he had wanted to do that morning to her.

Upon entering Mrs Colston had said that the Duchess had taken herself to the library to read. Simon’s paced quickened as he made his way through the halls, his heart beating quickly as he remembered pinning Daphne against the ladder and had thoughts of doing just that as he looked around the vast room, unable to locate his wife he was about to turn to head to her personal waiting room as it was nearly time for luncheon so she might have made her way there when he noticed the door to his study open.

He smirked to himself, adjusting his breeches to accommodate his now swelling groin, had she found the book he left out for her. He had known she had left her book there the evening prior so had quickly dashed in this morning before leaving and left the book on his desk. Truth be told, most of what he knew had come from there, whilst he had ran free and wild in his youth, he wasn’t as experienced as people thought him to be.

Silently he made he way around, slipping through the open door with practised ease not making a sound. He was surprised a groan did not pass his lips at the sight before him. His wife, flushed with clear arousal, fanning herself.

Blessing his height, he leaned slightly noting the pictures on the page before speaking, his voice low and clearly full of his own lust and arousal “Your Grace…. Your reading material”

Daphne squealed out of fright and sheer panic at being discovered with such a book, throwing it lightly in the air as it fell the floor with a flop “I… I…. SIMON!” she flushed and squeaked before looking indignant and a little mortified at him.

Daphne’s eyes burned, there he was, the object of her very salacious thoughts. She felt her blush bloom brighter and all she could think of was doing some many of the wicked things to him she had read.

Simon smirked almost like he was reading her mind. “Did you enjoy your book my dear” “You left this on purpose” Daphne said standing, her eyes flashing wickedly at him. “Maybe” he smirked.

Deciding to follow her desire she stood, placing her hands on either side of his waist coat “Lock. The. Door” she demanded watching as Simon did as she said without moving so much as an arm.

As she heard the lock click, she grabbed the lapels, pulling him down and attaching her lips to his own as she jerked the waistcoat from him, earning a groan of both satisfaction and surprise from her husband. Simon felt his arousal pressing harder against his breeches, he had never seen Daphne like this, ravaging him and pushing at his clothes with such fervour he was surprised she wasn’t just tearing them off.

As he felt his shirt join his waistcoat on the floor, he reached and removed his cravat before grabbing Daphne’s hands and holding them above her head, his other hand slipped to her lower back pulling him closer to her and began peppering her neck with kisses. Daphne grunted at the slower place, Simon feeling his wifes frustration smirked “patience my dear” as he moved his hand from her back and roughly pulled at her skirts. It was with urgent movement he fought his way through the material before finding his goal. She was soaking.

Simon groaned his approval moving his lips to her hear “Daph, you are soaking” he bit her earlobe so her response was nothing more than a moan of pleasure as he ran his fingers over her clitoris, working his fingers until Daphne was close to her peak. Panting and clearly struggling to hold on.

“Release my hands Simon” she demanded. He did so and her hands flew straight to his flap, and with a now practised ease, removed his breeches, freeing his throbbing manhood and wrapping her own hand around it causing a groan from Simon.

Daphne had never really touched him like this, sure she had touched him when inserting him into her and he could not think how often he had dreamt of her doing this but her small pale hand running up and down his shaft, the contrast was almost enough to make him come undone. He groaned she removed her hand “Touch yourself” she demanded, pushing herself back and extracting herself from him. Simon looked shocked at her boldness but with a nod, far too aroused to say anything, and using the hand still coated in her scent and wetness, he began to move his hand up and down himself.

Daphne watched with wide eye wonder as her husband, licking her lips as she remembered him telling her about touching herself, their wedding night and him asking who she thought of, she thought of what she had just read…

“Was this how you pleasured yourself before you married me…” she whispered, running a hand up his chiselled chest. “Do you think of me….” She asked, leaning in to kiss his chest, Simon grunted, struggling with his own self-control “was I doing this…” she asked making her mind up and lowering herself to her knees and running a hand over him and moving his hands out of the way… “or perhaps... this” she whispered.

Simon, already close to exploding looked down, hardly able to believe his eyes and luck, Swearing loudly, not caring who heard as his wife took his length into her mouth “D…D…Daphne….” He moaned, his hand unable to help moving into her chestnut hair. He had dreamed of this, thought of this but never ever thought it would happen. He felt himself close to the edge, close to his pinnacle and not wanting to surprise her or put her off “W…wait” he moaned.

Daphne, having learnt her lesson pulled back with a “pop” and looked up at him “i… I am close” he muttered, with a smirk she added “And…?” she knew full well what would happen after reading this in the book “… I… I didn’t know…if…” Simon felt flustered and struggled to think as Daphne was now holding him in her hand running her hand up and down “if you should finish in my mouth” she added as if they were discussing some nominal topic “y…yes” he moaned. “If it should please your Grace, I would be delighted” she grinned replacing her lips around him and taking as much of him in her mouth as she could and sucking hard.

Simon couldn’t do anything but swear, thrust and see stars appear at the back of his now closed eyes as he let himself go, emptying himself down the throat of his wife. He felt his legs buckle and opened his eyes in time to see Daphne swallowing.

It was nothing like she had tasted before, it was salty but uniquely Simon and though it was not a pleasurable taste, it was tolerable. Simon looked at her with wide eyes panting taking a moment to regain his composure.

Not seconds later Simon lifted her off her feet and placed her bottom on the desk causing her to squeal and as he smirked at her.

Before Daphne could so much as say anything, Simon’s head disappeared under her skirts and she felt his tongue and fingers against her, pushing her close to her own pinnacle. She swore and leaned back on the desk. “Oh yes… Simon” she moaned as he sucked on her nub and pushed his fingers into her.

Before she felt herself too close to the edge she pulled and wriggled away from Simon…”Your Grace…wait…” he appeared from under her skirts with a look curiosity on his wet face, “I wish to try something new” she said sheepishly.

Simon smirked remembering the page she was reading as he entered the room, guessing what she meant he helped her down “certainly my lady, anything for you” he smirked as he turned Daphne around guiding her to the desk and rubbing her bottom through her skirts.

Leaning Daphne over the desk and lifting her skirts above her hips he whispered “Do you know how many times I have imagined taking you like this… having you bent over my desk” His hands now running over her folds, pressing a kiss to her bottom. “Show me…”Daphne said, feeling the heat flooding her body, biting her lip.

Groaning, and as hard has he had been not 10 minutes prior, Simon ran his manhood over the crevice of Daphne’s bottom, its wet tip leaving a tingling trail before he leaned in, thanking the heavens for his little duchess being the perfect height, as he pressed himself slowly into her. Filling her in a way neither of them had felt yet.

“Oh Simon…” Daphne groaned, pressing her face into her arms, moaning and squealing as Simon started to thrust in and out of his wife.

Simon tried to reach his wife’s breast but found nought be material in the way, pausing onto the untangle her stays, swearing “Never… wear these in the house” he moaned, finally freeing her breasts, squeezing and rolling a nipple in each of his hands causing Daphne to squeal in pleasure.

Both marvelled at the profound pleasure overtaking them with each thrust Simon made into her, Simon moved one hand from Daphne’s breast, he was close and needed to take her with him, reaching down to run a finger over her nub, causing her to moan, and scream. Seconds later, he was rewarded by a scream of his name, spasms and her core clinging to him tightly and he screamed Daphne’s name into the room, emptying himself into her. Both with slight sobs of pure ecstasy as they came down from their high.

Simon lifted Daphne from the desk and settled on the Chaise with her, pulling a blanket over the two of them, both sated and exhausted from their love making. “I shall always love your love of reading my dear” he laughed as she yawned “and my curious nature”

“That too…” he laughed, the warm, loved feeling covering his body, unable to believe that he was prepared to walk away from all this just mere weeks ago. “I love you” they both said simultaneously causing them both to laugh.

“Maybe I should bring this book to our chambers” Simon smirked leaning to pick it up. Daphne swatted him playfully, resting her head on his shoulder with a yawn “you are incorrigible” she said with a smile and closing her eyes “I am… but you love me” he said pulling her closer “that I do…” she answered before they both fell into a blissful post coital slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first regency fix in a LONG time. And my second one in months, so please be nice.
> 
> I do not own the characters. I own nothing. All mistakes are my own as this is not beta’d.
> 
> Enjoy. Comments and kudos are welcome


End file.
